


日久弥新23

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新23

23  
从朴灿烈的怀里醒来不是第一次，然而现在的边伯贤却有些恍惚，“是在一起了吗？是在一起了吧”这样一遍一遍的想着，边伯贤从被子里伸出食指，轻轻的碰了一下朴灿烈鼻尖上的小痣

睡梦中的人感受到鼻尖传来轻微痒意，皱了下眉，不情愿的睁开眼缝，看了眼边伯贤又闭上，即使重新闭上眼睛，也能感受到边伯贤正目光灼灼的看着自己

对上朴灿烈忽然睁开的桃花眼，边伯贤的睫毛不自在的颤抖了两下，赶紧把目光撇向别处，朴灿烈看着他落荒而逃的样子想笑，被打扰了睡眠的起床气也瞬间烟消云散，抓住正欲起身逃跑的边伯贤，用力一扯，边伯贤又重新跌回床上，朴灿烈翻身把人压在身下，他不说话，边伯贤就更加窘迫，眼睛慌张的乱眨，朴灿烈太会拿捏他了，单单这么看着他就能让他丢盔弃甲，“你干什么呀？”

朴灿烈眼里还泛着一层睡醒后的迷茫，没了往日的冷漠，显得无辜，“我该问你干什么吧”

“我，我”，最后还是磕磕巴巴的问出口，“我们是在谈恋爱吗”

朴灿烈笑了一下，“你不愿意吗”

边伯贤怕他反悔，急急忙忙的回答“没有！”，自己说完也觉得害羞，羞红的小脸透着粉，朴灿烈没忍住，俯身亲了一下边伯贤的眉尖，“为了庆祝在一起，是不是应该做点什么？” 

性器顶开肠肉，一寸寸的进入，朴灿烈低头看着身下的人像是小猫一样乖巧，眼角湿润，好看的眉毛轻皱着，嘴巴微张露出一小截贝齿，流出嘴的嘤咛就像朴灿烈预想的那样甜腻

他开始挺腰缓慢的抽动，动作温柔，就连进入的深度和频率都把握的很好，边伯贤在这温柔的进攻下，逐渐适应体内的性器，发出舒服的轻哼，“嗯... ...嗯... ...”

朴灿烈问他，“喜欢这样吗？”

边伯贤被朴灿烈问的一阵羞涩，扭过脸不再理他，身子却随着朴灿烈的动作来回晃动，没过多时，又转过头来，盯着身上的人看，像是忘了刚刚朴灿烈的调戏

“是恋爱的关系”，边伯贤看着朴灿烈额角留下的一滴汗这样想着，飘飘然的感觉，内穴一阵收缩，湿黏的肠肉紧紧的裹住体内的入侵者，朴灿烈被他夹的爽，“你下面比你诚实多了”，“吸的我好紧，在告诉我喜欢吗”

“不许说... ...啊... ...”

被赋予新的身份，是自己只敢悄悄想的身份，这让边伯贤内心翻涌着巨大的浪潮，会伤害闻姗和朴毅海

最后一股滚烫的精液喷射在肠壁上，烫的边伯贤浑身哆嗦，“不能让叔叔和妈妈知道”

耳边传来朴灿烈的应允，“嗯”

周诺打电话来说要去打台球，边伯贤还没找到跟朴灿烈相处的新模式，从酒店出来的一路上都在保持沉默，朴灿烈偶尔说一句，他就答一句

到了周诺约好的台球厅，周诺已经把里面搞得乌烟瘴气，边伯贤一进去就开始不住的咳嗽，朴灿烈让服务生把窗子打开透气，周诺看着朴灿烈对边伯贤这么贴心，说，“哎呦，朴少爷今天好贴心”

朴灿烈让周诺少跟他阴阳怪气

边伯贤坐在角落的沙发上，嘬了一口周诺点好的柠檬汁，酸的他牙齿都在打颤

周诺对着服务生招手，“伯贤不喜欢柠檬汁，再换一杯饮料”，说完之后对着朴灿烈眼神邀功，意思是兄弟对你弟不错吧

陆星又来晚了，领着上次那个学跳舞的男孩子，这次边伯贤知道了他叫傅梦寒，边伯贤觉得他的名字清冷又凉薄，和他本人清冷的长相非常贴切，傅梦寒坐到边伯贤身边，拿起手边的鸡尾酒放到嘴边抿了一口，“我家里缺钱”

原本在看朴灿烈打台球的边伯贤一头雾水扭过头来看他，突然反应过来，傅梦寒是在解释上次的事情，陆星和周诺身边的人换来换去都是常事，边伯贤早就习惯了，只是上一次陆星确实玩得有点大

边伯贤还没来得及说点什么，陆星那边打进了今天的第一个球，傅梦寒立刻起身开心的走到陆星身边，踮起脚，亲在陆星的侧脸上，从边伯贤的角度正巧能看到陆星高兴地在傅梦寒的屁股上抓了一把

等傅梦寒再回来的时候，看着边伯贤欲言又止的样子笑着问他，“小弟弟，你有什么问题吗？”

边伯贤问他，“他们都喜欢主动一点的吗？”

傅梦寒笑眯眯的看着他说，“他们不一定都喜欢主动的，但是一定不会拒绝主动的”

边伯贤听了之后点了点头，觉得他说的有道理

朴灿烈的手机响了，边伯贤看上面显示的朴毅海，抬眼看了看嘴里叼着一颗烟，已经摆好姿势准备击球的朴灿烈，他们昨天从老宅出来没跟朴毅海打招呼，边伯贤担心朴毅海要对着朴灿烈发火，自己把电话接了起来

“叔”，他这边第二个叔还没叫出来，朴毅海就在那边吼上了，“朴灿烈，你滚哪去了，别带着你弟瞎混，赶紧给我滚回来！”，听筒里掺杂着闻姗在那边劝朴毅海别对朴灿烈发火的声音

“你敢把你弟带坏，我饶不了你！”

“叔叔，我是伯贤”

朴毅海一听是边伯贤，语气立刻缓和了过来，“伯贤？叔叔刚刚有点激动，和你哥哥赶紧回来，出去一晚上了”

边伯贤赶紧在这边答应，挂了电话走到朴灿烈身边，“叔叔刚刚打来电话，让我们回家”

朴灿烈放下手里的球杆，打算带着边伯贤走，周诺说，“你真没意思，刚来就走”，他一个空巢老人还没说什么呢

“我爸下旨了，让带他回家”，边伯贤站在旁边有点窘迫，感觉自己像是三岁小孩，回家还需要人送的那种

“要不你们玩，我自己回家”

“送你回家”

陆星和周诺皆是一愣，朴灿烈今天怎么这么殷勤

下行的电梯里只有两个人，边伯贤不知道朴灿烈为什么要和自己谈恋爱，一时兴起吗，还是说想知道谈恋爱是什么滋味，所以直接拿自己当实验品，会有一点点喜欢我吗？

如果像傅梦寒说的那样，没有人可以拒绝主动的，那么如果还不够喜欢我的话，主动一点，会不会多喜欢我一点，这样想着，边伯贤把自己的左手塞进朴灿烈垂在身侧的右手手心里，朴灿烈低下头看他，只能看到留给自己的一个发旋，心口像是被什么柔软的东西挠了一下，嘴角微微勾起，紧了紧手心里边伯贤的手

朴灿烈看着反光镜面里的边伯贤，低着头，明明不是第一次牵手，却比任何一次都要害羞，心中肯定自己昨天晚上把边伯贤收入囊中，真是一个非常正确的决定

进家门前，边伯贤心里一阵紧张，朴灿烈能感觉到他手心里起了一层薄汗，这么紧张的话，还要谈恋爱，朴灿烈放开边伯贤的手，安慰他，“不会发现的”

边伯贤点了点头，他怕被闻姗和朴毅海发现，这个家就要散，“一个户口本上的两个人，怎么可能有结果”，无数次的这样告诫过自己，可是面对朴灿烈的诱惑，他却依然愿意铤而走险

朴毅海从两个人进门开始，就开始数落朴灿烈，“你弟还小，你大晚上带着他去哪里鬼混了？”

朴灿烈不理他，脱下外套递给佣人

闻姗赶紧拉着朴毅海往楼上走，她心里也担心边伯贤，但是暗自又相信边伯贤从小到大都是乖孩子，现在边伯贤回来了，她自然要拦下朴毅海不要发火，“好了啊，孩子们已经回来了”，走了几级楼梯，转过头来给边伯贤和朴灿烈使眼色，“你们两个上楼换身衣服”

门被敲响了两下，边伯贤赶紧从床上坐起来，一时忘记了后面还有些微肿，不适的挪了挪自己的屁股，换了一个更舒服一些的坐势，整了整自己的衣领，“进”

闻姗端着一杯牛奶进来，把杯子递到边伯贤手里，坐到边伯贤身边，“乖宝，妈妈知道你是一个有分寸的孩子，也看出来你哥最近跟你亲近了很多，但你还是个学生，有些地方不能随便去”

边伯贤心里一紧，什么有些地方不能随便去，难道闻姗知道他昨天跟朴灿烈出去开房了？

闻姗看边伯贤表情不好，以为是自己说的话，让边伯贤不高兴了，“你喜欢和你哥一起出去玩，我当然开心，你们两兄弟相处的越来越好，我和你叔叔也放心，但是你自己也要有分寸”

边伯贤这才敢放下刚刚提到嗓子眼的小心脏，朴灿烈带他去的确实都不是什么正常的场所，他自己也不喜欢，“我知道了妈妈，我自己心里有数的”

闻姗让边伯贤快点把牛奶喝掉，给闻姗吃下了一颗定心丸，边伯贤也松了一口气

晚饭是一家四口一起吃的，闻姗亲自下厨做了一桌子好菜，其中有两道是闻姗特意做给朴灿烈的

边伯贤率先伸了筷子，想要夹走第一块糖醋排骨，被闻姗一筷子打了回去，“灿烈尝一尝排骨，阿姨特意给你做的”

朴灿烈“嗯”了一声，却没往面前那盘排骨里伸筷子

朴毅海这边刚要发作，边伯贤就夹了一块放到了朴灿烈的碗里，“你先帮我尝一尝，好吃的话，我再吃”

朴灿烈看了一眼旁边笑眼弯弯，有些傻乎乎的边伯贤，这个人是他的弟弟，同时又是他的恋人，这样的认知让他无法拒绝，夹起碗里的那块排骨

朴毅海的表情一下子缓和了，闻姗也开心，等朴灿烈啃完整块排骨，闻姗期待地问朴灿烈，“味道还可以吗？”

朴灿烈抬起头，发现剩下的三个人全在用期待地眼神等着他的答案，“挺好吃的”

朴灿烈说完之后，三个人同时松了一口气

闻姗忙了一下午，算是没白忙活，“灿烈多吃点，咱们一家人好不容易一起吃晚饭，平时你们俩个都在学校吃，只有我和你叔叔，不够热闹”

“对，人多热闹”，朴毅海这个时候忽然嘴笨，但是也要给闻姗捧场

睡觉前，边伯贤是抱着自己的枕头去找朴灿烈的，既然走到了这条路上，早晚是一个万劫不复，为什么不在这之前让朴灿烈更喜欢他一点呢

边伯贤怀里抱着鹅黄色的枕头，站在朴灿烈的床边，“我可以睡在这里吗”

朴灿烈手里握着一根铅笔，床上铺着一本厚厚的五年高考三年模拟，边伯贤心里偷偷地给五三扣高帽，就连朴灿烈也逃不过这本书的魔咒，那就是很厉害的书了

朴灿烈把书往床的左边移了移，“上来吧”

边伯贤把朴灿烈床上多余的第二个枕头拿走，然后把鹅黄色枕头摆在朴灿烈常枕的那个深蓝色枕头旁边，坐到床上，瞟了一眼摊开的书，“哎？这道题是集合题，我学过，你是忘了知识点吗？”

朴灿烈看着挡住自己视线的那颗毛绒绒的小脑袋，“太简单了，不用做”

边伯贤已经准备好的讲解大纲，瞬间被朴灿烈击碎，“好吧”

“你如果困就先睡”，已经十二点了，边伯贤的上眼皮马上就要黏在下眼皮上了

“那我先睡了”

他把自己埋在被子里，只露出白嫩漂亮的小脸，睁开眼看一眼朴灿烈，再眯两分钟，如此往复，朴灿烈回头看他的时候，发现边伯贤眼睛一会儿闭上，一会儿睁开，索性把铅笔夹在书页里，扔到枕边

边伯贤感觉到一只手正沿着自己的肚子往上摸，迷蒙蒙的睁开眼睛，说“我后面还有一点疼”

朴灿烈问他，“找我来干什么？”

边伯贤有点委屈，“我们不是在谈恋爱吗”，“我想和你培养感情”

朴灿烈的手从边伯贤的睡衣里拿出来，又帮他整理了一下，“我们没有感情吗”，“你不是喜欢我吗”

“那你喜欢我吗”，明明是你说在一起的，为什么不说喜欢我

朴灿烈看着边伯贤委屈无辜的眼睛，如果说不喜欢，会伤心吧，他发现自己不想看到这双眼睛流眼泪，“有一点”

有一点比不喜欢要好很多，“晚安”

朴灿烈按掉床头灯，把人抱在怀里，“晚安”


End file.
